


Hands

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry couldn't help it and it was all Ron's fault





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Inspired unfortunately by Rupert Grint's hands.  I'm going to hell and if you'd like to join me on the bus I will be serving coffee, scones, and Phish Food Ice Cream.    


* * *

I couldn't help it.  

 

I couldn't help but stare at his hands. 

 

One is not suppose to stare at his best mates hands but stare I did.

 

Images flashed through my mind of those same hands sliding through my hair, those neatly trimmed nails raking against my scalp, and I shivered.

 

He noticed and assumed I was cold.  
  


I wasn't cold; I was hot—because of Ron's hands.

 

His fingers were long and I'd seen them wrapped around a wand or a broom many times but right now…right now I wanted them wrapped around me.

 

It was totally inappropriate of course and I couldn't look Ron in the eyes.

 

"Mate," Ron elbowed me sharply in the ribs. "The match is over."

 

I stumbled as I made my way to the stairs leading from the bleachers.

 

His hand caught my elbow.

 

I whimpered.

 

"Harry, Mate?" 

 

Oh his voice was heavy with concern and I whirled around to face him.

 

"This is your fault," I growled. 

 

"What are you on about," There was confusion in his voice and he managed to look almost wounded.

 

His hand was still on my elbow and my skin was hot where his fingers lingered.

 

"Your hands," I muttered. "Your hands."

 

He removed his hand from my elbow and lifted both hands into the air.  He studied them for a moment and shook his head.

 

"There's nothing wrong with my hands," He cocked his head. "Did you have a bit too much ale?" He reached out and felt my forehead with the back of his hand. "You're not coming down with something are you?"

 

His hand was against my forehead, his fingers were brushing against my scar, and I was melting.

 

I'm not sure what came over me.

 

I'm not sure what made me tangle my hands in his jumper and pull his face level with mine.

 

I'm even less sure why I kissed him.

 

He responded.

 

I suddenly knew what it was like to have Ron's hands threaded through my hair and my lips parted in a silent moan.

 

His tongue slid between my lips and his hands…His glorious hands were sliding over my jumper, touching me, and I was shaking.

 

His hands slid over my arse and I nearly came undone.

 

I pulled back and brought one of his hands to my lips.  

 

His eyes closed when I sucked his index finger into my mouth.

 

His lower body pressed against mine and our erections brushed when I moved on to his middle finger.

 

His free hand kneaded my arse when I swirled my tongue around his ring finger.

 

When I sucked that same finger into my mouth his hand slid around to stroke me through my trousers.

 

"Harry," his voice was husky and our eyes met. "What…What…What are you…"

 

"Your hands," I kissed his palm. "Are driving me mad."

 

I watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed hard.

 

"Oh," he bent his head again to brush his lips against mine. "So…should…"

 

"We take this someplace more private?" I finished his sentence and nodded. "I'm sure there are other parts of you that would drive me mad."

 

"Hermione," Ron whimpered as I reached down to stroke him through his trousers. "Would be proud of our devotion to research."

 

"I intend to devote," I ran my finger along the bulge in his trousers. "A great deal of time to this project."

 

"Right," he pulled me to him. "I'll be a very patient subject."

 

I did learn a lot about Ron's hands that day.  

 

I learned how they felt against my bare skin.

 

I learned how they trembled when he was confessing his feelings to me.

 

I learned how they felt against my chest as he snuggled behind me in bed.

 

Most of all I learned that the hands that fought for so many years to protect me were the ones I needed to hold at night.

 

Ron really has taught me everything I needed to know about what's important.


End file.
